


他的一切（其一）

by FirenzeArdiente



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirenzeArdiente/pseuds/FirenzeArdiente
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	他的一切（其一）

他有时候想，为什么那些女生会觉得及川“帅气”？  
或许是个体间对某个定义的理解不同。但他觉得，至少此时，及川在清粹的月色之下撩起额发夹在耳后、将自己的性器含进口中的动作只能使他想起“情色”这个词来。  
其实站在球场上看着那束背影的许多时候他也会想起这个词。又或许还有别的瞬间，例如放学后疲惫地扯松制服领带的那只手和串门时赤裸着踩上地板的那只脚，然而岩泉一此时已经无暇顾及了，因为及川彻在一边用舌面蹭着他简直像在跳动的那些青筋时，一边还要抬起湿漉漉的眼睛来看他。  
“岩ちゃん……”  
不，这不对。岩泉是再普通不过的一个姓氏，那个后缀也不过是寻常的称呼语。可为什么从这个人的嘴里滚满津液囫囵地吐出来，就那样的圆润、甜腻且甘美？岩泉搞不懂他是怎样发明出来的，如此蛊惑人心的一类求欢方式。他竟然敢用这种引诱又臣服的神色望他，用这种脆弱又渴望的语气喊他，把他腹里的欲望在身体中全烧得燎原。  
“……い、嗯、呼唔……岩ちゃん……”  
而这个人还在喊。及川张着双唇努力往更深里吞入他，岩泉不知道人的口腔温度是否就要比别的部位更高一些，他认为大概是的，因为他竹马的这里炙热且湿软，比起下面那个入口也绝不逊色。及川抿着舌尖偏头将沾挂在茎柱上的几丝混合液吮去，岩泉不由泄出几声难耐的喟叹，恍惚间觉得他这个动作似乎在哪里见过。  
——窗外传来聒噪蝉鸣，被窗帘切割的灿金色日光灼目晒人，冷气机嗡嗡作响。  
“小岩——小岩啊——无聊死啦——”有个翻着杂志的烦人家伙只顾着嘴上不停吵他，手上的牛奶冰棒已经融化得摇摇欲坠才猛地察觉，忙不迭伸出舌头去挽救。岩泉一直到这时候终于明白十七岁的那个下午，自己的身体在燥动什么。  
——喔，他妈的。  
他忽然感到一阵熟悉的仿佛一切都被及川掌控的不爽，不禁挺起腰部往深里插进了些。及川猝不及防被呛一下、艰难地咳喘起来，岩泉顿时惊得又往回撤，虚虚地留个头部在及川唇间。不爽马上被愧疚取代，他立刻后悔得想要道歉，伸手抬起及川的下巴试图确认他的状况——  
“呜……讨厌，小岩的那么大、人家本来就快吃不下了，再变大真的没办法了啦……”  
而他的二传手睫毛上挂着泪珠，眼尾和脸颊红成潮粉色，以上目线瞪视他，瘪着嘴含着那截东西模模糊糊撒娇般如此埋怨。  
——……妈的。  
岩泉霎时一口气哽在胸口骂也不是哄也不是，唯独下半身倒是不争气地诚实，被那甜腻腻的眼神和腔调弄得又硬了几分。  
青年人啊。  
“……小岩这个色鬼！”  
及川眉毛一横做出个“真拿你没办法”的表情，仿似很委屈般扶着柱身再次将他含进了口中。他用嘴为岩泉做的次数不多但也不少，技术称不上糟糕或是精湛，牙齿偶尔也会不小心地磕到岩泉，但舌头滑过脉络撩动沟部的那些动作为他带来的快感却胜过十倍百倍。舌尖灵巧地在茎柱上打着转，一旦有前列腺液从马眼里渗出便立刻舔上去吮得干干净净、甚至企图吸出更多。  
“最色的是你吧，笨蛋。”  
岩泉这样反击，然后败给及川一个深喉用那狭窄部位贴合顶端时抬起眼睑假装无辜的目光。  
岩泉知道及川的喉结很漂亮，但他从未想过若他为他吞到口腔的最深处会是怎样一种感觉；那柔软又紧致的地方不安地颤动着，简直好似腿间那个甬道般温暖，激得岩泉已经想射；偏偏坏心眼的主人手上还不肯闲着，开始探过来掂量他沉甸甸的囊袋。  
“好·满·哦，小岩♡”都不用确认，这家伙的不怀好意笑着的眼睛里就是写着这句话。但岩泉再没心思跟他争什么幼稚的胜负了，因为他绷着小腹真的快忍不住要射了。  
“……及川，我快……”主攻手粗喘两声，开口才发觉自己的声音已经喑哑得饱含情欲；眼见及川丝毫没有吐出来的意思，憋气又吐气多次无果，岩泉只得喊停，“喂，赶紧退出来……”  
他伸手想去推及川的脑袋，却悬在半空打了个颤——身下的那家伙看破了他的意图，假意退出却蜷起舌尖在马眼上轻点一下好似亲吻。  
“喂混蛋川……呃……！”  
等岩泉回过神来他已被最后一个深吮缴精，浓稠的白浊全部射进闭得严严实实的及川嘴里。见岩泉回神，及川坏笑着吐出舌头，给他看含着的那一发精液。  
“就说让你退出来了啊垃圾川！赶紧吐……”  
不等岩泉抽纸去接，及川已然“咕咚”一声全部咽了下去。  
“…………………及川彻！你——”  
“小岩、呐、小岩……”  
打断怒吼，原本跪在床下的及川撑着自己爬上床、踢掉挂在腿间摇摇欲坠的裤子，露出支离破碎的引诱笑容，将岩泉按倒在床上。  
“我吃掉小岩的那个了哦，小岩也、摸摸我？呐，拜托、拜托，小岩，摸摸我……？”  
看着被打开开关的恋人一时头脑空白的岩泉，被满脸欲望的及川牵起手、按在了他身下湿得一塌糊涂的穴口。

\- 待续.


End file.
